pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Goolix
Maximum carriers Its sometimes x2 but often its 5 or 10 less than x2 (for instance seed of greed weighs 10 but the maximum pikmin that can carry it is 15 not 20), i've been keeping track of it for awhile now and unfortunately looking at what ive got so far it seems the only way to find out is to play through. i've got info for all the perplexing pool caves and the wistful wild surface ill be filling it in as soon as possible. Discordance 00:14, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Ive started playing again to add walkthroughs for the remaining caves, so i might as well note other info as well. I've got info on about 100 or so treasures? No point leaving it half finished. Discordance 01:03, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Main Page I havn't really worked on main pages or portals before. All I can suggest is find a main page you like on another wiki and borrow their code. The infoboxes I made for treasure and caves are both taken from wikipedia I just changed the words to Pikmin things. I'll have a look myself at some point. Maybe make a draft page at Main Page/draft to work on a new design? Discordance 02:14, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Heres the main page of another wiki ive worked on http://kol.coldfront.net/thekolwiki/index.php/Main_Page , its probably closer to what this wiki needs than the one on wikipedia. Discordance 02:32, 21 December 2006 (UTC) I'm from England. Discordance 02:06, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Hmm thats weird, I'm sure I left you a message about the featured articles. Well anyway Template:Featured article works out which article to display based on the day of the week, so theres something new to display each day even if we've only got 7 featured articles. Also when we've got more we only have to set it up at the start of each week to change it. All the featured articles are here : Category:Featured Articles, so write new ones following the instructions there and then edit Template:Featured article to add them to the weekly rotation. Discordance 14:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Did you change your sig btw? It was pointing to Usertalk:goolix instead of User talk:Goolix. Discordance 14:34, 2 January 2007 (UTC) It changes once everyday. Currently Template:Featured article looks like: + *7) mod 7}}| 0=Grubdogs| 1=Submerged Castle| 2=Pikmin 1| 3=Titan Dweevil| 4=Grubdogs| 5=Pikmin 2| 6=Pikmin 1}} So on Tuesdays and Saturdays (UTC time) it will display Template:FEATURE Pikmin 1. If you edit the 4th line so it looks like: + *7) mod 7}}| 0=Grubdogs| 1=Submerged Castle| 2=Pikmin 2| 3=Titan Dweevil| 4=Grubdogs| 5=Pikmin 2| 6=Pikmin 1}} It would then display Template:FEATURE Pikmin 2 today (Tuesdays). Discordance 19:20, 2 January 2007 (UTC) The improvement drive is still there in the editing section, and voting on pikipedian of the month could be added to the editing section too, but as they're community issues they should be prominent on the community portal not on the main page. The same goes for the currents events section it should be the first thing you see on the community portal but not on the main page. The gallery of enemies still is there in the image section of the main page, I tried to adjust the bar at the top of the page so one column was about pikmin 1, with the page on the game, the page on enemies in pikmin 1, and the page on what your collecting (ship parts), and then another column about pikmin 2 in the same way. The random image part needs a sysop to install an extension to the wiki, it wouldnt take no more than 5 minutes to install and then it will display a random picture each time you visit the page. Discordance 16:13, 3 January 2007 (UTC) We could use a temporary banner like wikipedia does for important community issues and put on that that we need more users. Discordance 16:15, 3 January 2007 (UTC) I shifted the gallery of enemies link to the first column in the top nav bar and added this banner Template:Main Page banner to the main page. Discordance 16:37, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Smoky Progg I don't have a save file on pikmin at the moment thats reached the distant spring and isnt over 15 days. Next time I play through Pikmin I'll get a picture of it but that might be sometime from now (I'm about to get a Wii). Discordance 23:04, 3 January 2007 (UTC) 21, its for my birthday and christmas from my parents its just really late because nintendo didnt send enough stock to europe and all our shops took too many preorders and now its a month since it was ordered. Discordance 23:19, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Oops i left that message about the featured articles at User_talk:Goolix/sig.. I tried changing your sig User:Goolix/sig. the other day so it linked to here instead of Usertalk:goolix but Im not sure if it worked. Now you've deleted the duplicate page could you check your sigs working now? I think you need to set it again in your preferences. The random image extension can only be installed by sysops, we wont be able to do it unless one of them comes back. I don't like waiting around but theres nothing I can do, if they dont come back soon it might have to come off the main page until they do. Discordance 23:54, 3 January 2007 (UTC)